


I'm getting tiger-ed of this

by CN_Vagabond



Series: AH Hybrid AU [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Lynx!Gavin, Ocelot!Michael, White Tiger!Ryan, dragon!Jack, rt hybrid AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CN_Vagabond/pseuds/CN_Vagabond
Summary: Ryan is just trying to relax at a bar meant for predatory hybrids like himself, but keeps getting disturbed by drunk hybrids who are attracted to his appearance.  He eventually gets sick of it and lashes out at one of them, causing things to get extremely out of hand.
Series: AH Hybrid AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808467
Kudos: 11





	I'm getting tiger-ed of this

After a long day hard at work, Ryan could finally relax.

The white tiger was happy he could go to a place where he wouldn't have to worry about his instincts kicking in. The bar he liked to go to had two benefits. A: only big cats, large wild dogs, large reptiles(excluding dragons), and bears were allowed to enter to ensure no predatory instincts would kick in, and B: The bar had some non-alcoholic beverages, including Diet Coke, Ryan's favorite. However, because of the hybrid restrictions, none of his friends were allowed in the bar except for Ray, who didn't even like bars. Ryan walked inside and took a seat, noticing that there were mostly big cats today, along with one hyena and one bear. He also noticed that the only hybrid that looked remotely close to resembling him was a female Snow Leopard hybrid sitting in the corner with a Panther hybrid.

After finally getting the bartender's attention, he asked for two bottles of Diet Coke. A cheetah hybrid sitting nearby took notice and drunkenly said, "You're just a big pussy. You don't belong here."

"If I don't belong here, then why do they serve non-alcoholic beverages here?"

"Shut the fuck up you dumb pussy."

"Whatever you unfair bitch."

The cheetah hybrid shut up after noticing what Ryan said, and stormed off to fuck with a Puma hybrid.

After Ryan finally got his Diet Coke, the Hyena hybrid finally noticed him, and said, "Hello sexy."

Ryan grumbled a little before asking, "What do you want?"

"For you to date me, obviously. I've never seen such a handsome hybrid in my life before."

"Are you gay? Because I'm a very straight man, so back off."

The hyena laughed at Ryan's request.

"I'm not joking. Either fuck off or get a drink. Just leave me alone."

"Ooh, somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed today. Maybe some hard booze will turn that frown upside-down."

The bartender, who happened to be a Monitor Lizard hybrid, finally took notice of what was going on and shooed the hyena away, much to Ryan's delight.

"I swear to god if ONE more person fucks with me I'm gonna go ballistic," Ryan growled.

Sure enough, a drunk male Lion hybrid yelled to Ryan, "HEY, ZEBRACAT!"

Ryan ignored him, hoping he was trying to talk to the Snow Leopard.

The lion tapped Ryan on the shoulder, and Ryan ignored him again, finishing his first bottle of Diet Coke. He got angry about being ignored, so the lion knocked the other bottle of Diet Coke off the table, causing it to shatter on the floor. Ryan finally snapped, sending six loud, threatening growls right in the lion's face. The lion backed up a bit from the growls, then proceeded to swipe at Ryan's face. Ryan then pounced on the lion, and the real fight began.

\--------------------------------------------------

"So do you think there will ever be an interesting bar fight?" Michael asked Gavin, the Ocelot staring at the bar for predators.

"I highly doubt it, but you never know. Now that bars like this one exist, fights could really get interesting with all those teeth and claws."

"True, but that doesn't mean anybody will actually fi-"

Michael gets cut off by a loud shattering noise. The big cats come flying through the door, each one biting into the other's neck and swiping with their claws.

"Holy shit those two are going bloody mental with each other!" Gavin whispered.

"Wait a minute, is that Ryan fighting another hybrid?"

The fighters separate on the street and start circling each other. A crowd forms around them while the two lads climb a pole to get a better view of the fight. Some bird hybrids are perched on other lights. Ryan would not give up a fight from ruined Diet Coke. He roars at the lion, showing that he means business, and the lion roars back with a roar not as loud as Ryan's.

"Gavin, this is serious. If we don't stop this fight, Ryan could get killed. He may be winning now, but that could change any second."

"Then you try and break it up. I'm not bloody risking my life to stop a fight between a Lion and a White Tiger!"

"Fine then, I will." 

Michael lets out the loudest hiss he could muster, but all that does is convince the lion to attack Michael. He angrily claws at the light while Ryan watches, hoping that his opponent will tire from this. Gavin jumps to another light pole, startling a bird hybrid who was perched on it, while Michael holds his ground. Eventually, the light pole falls, causing Michael to panic and run from the lion. He is not too far behind, and Ryan's instincts are preventing him from interfering. The lion bites Michael's tail, causing Michael to shout in pain. Gavin hears this, and his instincts cause him to pounce on the lion, sinking his massive canines into the hybrid's back. The lion lets go of Michael's tail in shock, and eventually shakes Gavin off. Now the lion tries to attack Gavin, and gets blood spat in the face as a response. Ryan sees this as an opportunity and pounces on the lion hybrid.

"We can't stop them, Gavin. No matter what we do, they just start fighting again."

"We should call Jack. I bet a roar from him would be enough to intimidate them into stopping."

"I'll call him. You make sure those two don't kill each other."

"Sure thing Micoo."

"Hello? Who is this?"

"It's Michael. Ryan got into a bar fight with a lion hybrid, and we fear they may kill each other. Gavin is with me. We think a roar from you will stop their fighting, since you're a dragon hybrid."

"Alright, be there in five minutes."

"Thanks Jack, see you then."

"Is he coming Micoo?"

"He's on his way now. Why?"

"The lion just tore open Ryan's back."

"SHIT!"

Ryan was weakened by that blow, but he wasn't giving up yet. Not with what's on the line. He manages to land a lucky swipe to the lion's chest. This stuns him long enough for Jack to show up, then they dig into each other's necks again, with Ryan on top. Ryan is about to pass out when he hears a very loud roar. The lion hybrid immediately runs away, and Ryan comes back to his senses.

"Are you okay Ryan?" 

The White tiger looks up to see Jack, and his mind floods with relief.

"I'm fine for the most part, Jack. My back is killing me though."

"What were you two fighting over?"

"He knocked my Diet Coke off the bar table."

**Author's Note:**

> This work was slightly inspired by a video I saw on Youtube about a tiger getting angry over another tiger bothering it. Here is the link to the video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p8f-dwURY20


End file.
